Like an Angel
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: JONAS AU; The first person Kevin met, he thought she was like an angel. KevinMacy, JoeStella, NickPenny possibly. Multichaptered
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, I got this idea, well, if I tell you, it'll ruin everything. So I got this idea from a movie. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's AU, and it's a Kevin/Macy, with Joe/Stella and some Nick/Penny, well, maybe. We didn't see enough Penny, and since this is AU, I can try to make her likable. **_

_**So, just picture the boys not famous. They do, have their band JONAS, but it's just an amateur band. **_

_**Also, I am ONLY mentioning this once, right now. If you bother reading this, then have fun guessing at it: there is a plot twist. Have fun reading and guessing guys! **_

Seventeen year old Kevin stood with his two younger brothers, fifteen year old Joe and fourteen year old Nick, in their new school just as their parents dropped them off. The three looked up at Horace Mantis Academy. Nick looked at his brothers with a scared expression on his face. It was obvious he was the most scared because he was only in his freshman year and would be stuck there for the rest of his high school. Joe was in his sophomore year so it wasn't so bad. But Kevin was lucky, because he was in his senior year and would be gone soon.

"Do you think people will like us?" Nick asked softly. They moved there from Louisiana just a week ago and they barely knew their way around. Plus, they had to catch up in the curriculum there because it was the middle of November. Their dad got a job transfer to New Jersey so they had to move, unfortunately, practically three months after school started.

"I don't know. I hope so," Kevin answered as the three stood, staring at the academy for several moments. Finally, Joe, the ever positive and funny one, broke their silence.

"Well, let's go in, and endure the first day of many days here," he said. Kevin nodded as the three walked into the school. The uniforms they were wearing felt weird that was for sure. It didn't feel all that comfortable. They went to a public school for a long time, after all so uniforms were foreign to them.

The three found the office quickly where they handed their notes to the secretary who got their schedules and information out for them.

"Welcome to Horace Mantis Academy. Enjoy," the secretary, Mrs. Bloom, said to them. Joe nodded as he winked at the secretary. Nick rolled his eyes as he and Kevin pulled Joe out of the office. They all looked at each other's schedule.

"Well, let's see. Lunch is around noon so we can meet at our new lockers," Nick said.

"Where are our lockers anyways?" Joe wondered. Kevin sighed as he grabbed another piece of paper that said the locker number and the combination. Joe nodded. The three wrote the other's locker combinations down.

"Well, I'm going to find my locker. See you guys at lunch. We'll meet at my locker, alright?" Nick asked. Joe and Kevin nodded as Nick offered a small smile before departing. Joe looked at Kevin quickly.

"Ok, see ya," Joe said, leaving Kevin alone. Kevin stood alone for several seconds before sighing. He glanced down at his paper, looking at the number of his locker. He also checked what time class started (fifteen minutes from then).

He walked down the hall in search for his locker. A-2121, Kevin thought as he looked down at his paper and then at the lockers.

He was probably the one out of the Lucas Brothers least excited to come here. He had to leave his two year girlfriend, Dani, behind, plus he had so many friends, and he left the middle of his last year old high school to come to an entirely new one. It was very scary indeed, since Kevin had trouble making new friends. Joe could make as many friends as he wanted, and Nick would eventually find someone close, but for Kevin, it took him a month to find a couple of good friends in freshman year. He could talk to people, yes, but becoming friends with them? It was very hard to do.

Kevin kept looking at the numbers on the locker until he finally found his locker. Looking at the combination, he quickly spun the lock and opened his new locker. Sighing, Kevin put his lunch in his locker, as well as his jacket before shutting the locker. As he turned, he felt a body hit his and he stumbled back into the lockers. The person he knocked into, a girl probably around Joe's age was on the ground, groaning. She was certainly beautiful, Kevin thought as he gasped before helping her up, earning weird looks from the students around him; most likely because he was new, Kevin decided.

"Are you ok?" he asked the girl, who nodded, wide eyed.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, her voice strangely angelic in some way. It was so soft and beautiful. Kevin smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes, I don't see where I'm going. I'm Kevin Lucas," he said to the girl, who seemed to relax a little bit.

"Hi, I'm Macy Misa," she greeted him. Kevin smiled as he shook the girl's hand. To him, it felt a little cold, but it was November after all.

"It's nice to meet you Macy," he said to her, who smiled.

"Um, same. Where are you headed?" Macy asked as the two walked down the hall, which was sort of empty, mostly because there was five minutes until class and most were in their classes anyways.

"I'm heading to… Chemistry. I'm a senior after all. How about you?" Kevin asked as he glanced at his schedule. Macy smiled.

"Math. I'm a sophomore," she said. Kevin nodded. So she was Joe's age.

"Well, that's nice. I hope to see you around," he said. Macy nodded as she turned to walk down another hallway.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Kevin," she said softly. Kevin nodded, smiling at her before heading down a hallway in search for his classroom. Maybe being at school wouldn't be so bad after all, Kevin thought as Macy crept onto his mind.

_**What did you think? Don't worry, it'll get better, I PROMISE! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here's the second chapter guys. Thanks for reading it!**_

_**BTW, did you hear about Michael Jackson? I swear, I was in denial for about two minutes until I realized it's true; the King of Pop is really dead, and so young too. **_

_**This is dedicated to Mr. Michael Jackson, and all the other dead stars this week. It's a shame that this week is 'Dead Star Week'. First, Ed McMahon, then Farrah then Michael and now, Billy Mays! **_

_**By the way, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I think I have a little bit of writer's block. **_

Kevin got out of his third period class, just thankful it was lunchtime. Chemistry was brutal, as was Biology, but World History wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of fun. He didn't make any friends, yet, but that Macy girl from that morning was on Kevin's mind. He was pretty sure he liked her. She was just so beautiful and amazing, even if he didn't know her. Kevin just prayed he didn't pull a Nick and fall too hard too fast move on Macy. He wanted to get to know her.

Sighing, he went looking for Nick's locker to meet him. He was concentrating so hard on where Nick's locker was, he almost missed Macy rushing down the hall past students.

"Hey Kevin, how was your first day of classes so far?" Macy asked. Kevin frowned as he gave a little smile.

"Oh, great!" he said. He wondered how she knew he was new, but then again, he didn't know her; she could know everyone for all he knew. Macy smiled.

"Great. I'm glad you like it so far. You like Horace Mantis, right?" Macy asked as she bit her lip. Kevin nodded, laughing.

"Yeah, I am. Uh, do you know where locker A-5736 is?" Kevin asked. Macy nodded.

"Oh yeah, this way," she said as she led him down a hallway. The more the two walked and talked, the easier it was to like Macy and feel comfortable around her. Something about her just seemed so open and friendly. Kevin was just talking to Macy about his two brothers as she listened, nodding.

Finally, the two turned the corner to see Joe and Nick at Nick's locker. Beside Joe was a blonde girl, chatting with them. Macy stopped, as she gripped onto Kevin's arm. He turned to her as she let go.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked. Macy shook her head softly, some of her hair falling in her face.

"Um, I think I should go," she said, turning away. Kevin shook his head as he stepped in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Macy quickly glanced around before leading Kevin around the corner, where it was empty.

"Um, I'd rather you not mention me to your brothers, or Stella, the blonde girl," Macy instructed. Kevin frowned as he saw how serious she was.

"Why?" he asked her. Macy bit her lip, as she struggled to form the words.

"It's a really long story Kevin, and I'd rather explain it later, but please, just promise me you won't mention my name to Stella, or your brothers. I'm sure they'd tell Stella, and it's just weird. Let's just say we aren't as close as we used to be," Macy told Kevin. He nodded in understanding.

"I promise I won't mention your name to any of them," he promised. Macy sighed in relief as she smiled once more.

"Thanks Kevin, you're awesome. I have to go. I'll see you around, maybe after school," Macy said. She touched his arm lightly before bouncing off. Kevin watched her go with a goofy smile on his face before he rounded the corner and walked back to where Joe, Nick and Stella were. Nick gave a smile to the eldest brother as he made it to his locker. Kevin saw Joe and Stella talking, but turned when they saw Kevin.

"Oh hey Kevin. I'm glad you found the locker ok. This is Stella Malone. Stella, this is my seventeen year old brother Kevin," Joe introduced the two. Kevin nodded as he shook Stella's hand warmly.

"Hi Stella, nice to meet you," Kevin said. Stella nodded with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you too Kevin. So, you're a senior, huh?" Stella said. Kevin nodded as they all started walking to lunch.

"Yeah, I am. And you're a sophomore?" Kevin asked. Stella nodded.

"Yeah. I'm in most of Joe's classes," Stella said. The four kept making polite conversation as they sat down at a table. All the while, Kevin thought about Macy. He desperately wanted to know why she didn't want him to mention her name in front of Stella. Did they get into a fight or something? Kevin wasn't sure; but he would keep his promise and not say a word to anybody about Macy. He was a good guy, and a good secret keeper.

Kevin listened as Joe and Stella talked. Nick remained quiet, eating his lunch, but Nick wasn't the most social guy. All through lunch, Kevin wondered where Macy went, which was weird for him, considering he just met her.

Letting out a little, inaudible sigh, Kevin finished eating and grabbed his lunch, standing up to throw it away. Just as he did, he spotted Macy from down the hall, waving him over urgently. Nodding, Kevin turned to Joe, Stella and Nick.

"Hey, I have to go to my locker, and grab some books. But I'll see you guys later," Kevin said. All three of them nodded as Kevin gave a little grin before taking off down the hall. He caught up to Macy, who was already walking down the hall.

"Hey Macy, where have you been?" Kevin asked. Macy shrugged.

"Around. I don't like eating in the cafeteria. I prefer to be alone, actually," Macy answered. Kevin nodded as they walked outside, where it was quieter.

"You know, sometimes I like to be alone too; it's less hectic and you don't lose your train of thought as quickly," Kevin commented. Macy nodded in agreement.

"I know! Plus, being alone means you won't be bugged about pointless stuff all the time. But also, being around people is fun as well. I can't even decide which I like better!" Macy said, frustrated. Kevin laughed as the two sat on a bench.

"So, your brothers, Nick and Joe? How are they like?" Macy asked. Kevin sighed as he leaned back.

"How can I possibly describe my brothers? Nick is my younger brother, and is really shy and quiet. It's hard for him to make friends, like me, but he's getting better. Joe, well, he's crazy and funny, but I love both of them exactly the way they are. They're my brothers after all. I know most people hate their siblings, but me and my brothers are extremely close," Kevin answered.

"Which brother are you closest to?" Macy asked. Kevin had to think about it.

"You know, I would say Nick, but Joe's a great guy too. My youngest brother Frankie, he's awesome as well, smarter than Joe. I don't know; I can't choose," Kevin admitted. Macy nodded.

"Yeah, it's kind of like me and my older sister and my younger brother. I love Sophia and Jacob to bits, but it's hard to pick who I love more. We're close, or we were close," Macy said, muttering the last part under her breath, but Kevin still heard it.

"Why aren't you close anymore?" Kevin asked. Macy paused for a minute.

"Well, Sophia is in first year university so we don't see her often, since she rarely visits, and Jacob just turned thirteen, so he's kind of all teenager-like now; moody and stuff. He's growing up so he kind of hates on the world right now. I'm sure it'll pass soon though," Macy explained. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah," he said as he glanced at his watch. He suddenly stood up. "I have to get to my locker and grab some things before class. I'll see you around though Macy," Kevin said quickly. He did want to ask for her number, but it seemed way too soon. Macy nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you around Kevin. I'm going to stay out here a while," Macy said. Kevin frowned.

"Don't you have to grab some books?" he asked. Macy nodded.

"My locker isn't far. I'll have time. See you," she said. Kevin nodded before hurrying inside.

_**What did you guys think? I don't know how long this'll be, probably not very long, but I want to get things really moved along. Thanks for reading guys! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow, for the past ten days, I have been trying to think of an idea for this chapter. And suddenly, when I'm not thinking about the story, I get the most perfect idea for this chapter, at least anyways, to move this along. I hope you like this!**_

_**Oh, and yes, I mentioned Penny in this chapter, because she is, in my opinion, the best girl-of-the-week in the show SO FAR. All the others were just…. Bleh. Maria, I barely remember Maria to be honest, Angelina was a jerk, Amy was just rude…at least Penny had this sort of… kind nature about her. She seemed genuinely sorry about the whole mishap. And to all you guys that don't like Penny because she was 'using him', I don't think she was. She just thought something different. She didn't intentionally use him for his music. So, yeah, I kinda like her, though still not my favourite person ever. So, thus, that's why I decided to bring her here, but she'll be a minor character.**_

Two weeks at his new school, and Kevin was slowly starting to fit in. Other than Macy and Stella as his friends, Kevin made quite a few guy friends as well. Joe was, of course, really popular already, especially with the ladies, and Nick, well, Kevin noticed him actually talking to this girl, Penny the previous day, which was pretty good for Nick, but he was still pretty quiet.

Macy and him had been getting along great. They met up before school, during the last part of lunch and even got talking after school. Kevin felt really close to her. Something about Macy sent shivers up Kevin's spine. She made him feel different when he was around her. He really liked her, he realized, and he didn't know if he could tell her.

The two could tell each other anything. Though Macy was pretty close lipped about what happened with her and Stella, she genuinely liked talking about the different sports she loved to play. She also loved gushing about her brother and sister, even if they weren't close. In return, Kevin talked about how close his brothers were to him, and how they had a band and several songs written. He always invited her to come listen but she always declined, saying she was busy with sports and stuff. He definitely understood, and didn't mind, though Macy promised she'd pop by when she could.

So, now, Kevin strolled down the hall, whistling softly to himself. Just as he rounded the corner, he felt himself hit a body and tumbled to the ground. Groaning, as he held his head, he sat up and looked at the person he bumped into. To his surprise, it wasn't Macy (whom he usually bumped into) but a cheerleader, Leslie Parkinson. The senior Barbie-like girl, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, was definitely gorgeous, but Kevin never really felt anything for her. Leslie was such a flirt, and really mean, fitting the title of cheerleader perfectly. Kevin heard the only reason she didn't make head cheerleader and Monica Robbins did was because she didn't have good enough grades to qualify.

Leslie shot Kevin a big smile as Kevin stood up, helping Leslie up as well.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't see you there," Kevin apologized. Leslie beamed at him.

"No, it's ok, really. You're Kevin Lucas, right?" Leslie asked as she eyed him up and down. Kevin felt uncomfortable under her seductive stare, but he definitely wouldn't be falling for her charm, even if she was gorgeous and manipulative, and was wearing her cheerleader uniform, her very short skirt and her top that made Kevin see a little more than he should have, and…

Kevin, snap out of it, he instructed himself in his mind. He nodded hesitantly at Leslie.

"Y-Yeah, that's me. Kevin," he stumbled over his words, as he gave a little chuckle. What, he was a teenaged boy? Though he wasn't attracted to Leslie in that way, he couldn't help himself. Leslie laughed with him, as her hand brushed his.

"You're in my Math class, right?" she asked him as she moved closer to him. Kevin nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah. I sit right behind you," Kevin answered. Leslie shot him a pearly white smile.

"Well, that's so nice. You're really cute," she complimented him. Kevin shot her a smile, though was really hoping that somebody would save him. He just felt really uncomfortable with Leslie. What if Macy saw? God, he really liked her and didn't want her to get another impression.

"Well, thanks. You're not so bad looking yourself," he said awkwardly. Leslie let out another bubbly laugh.

"Oh, Kevin, you are so sweet!" Leslie shrieked. And before Kevin knew what was happening, Leslie had draped herself over him as she pushed him up against the wall and tried to kiss him. Kevin was shocked; he heard from Stella and Macy what a flirt Leslie was, but this was ridiculous! He barely even knew her! Using all his strength, he shoved her off of him, but did it in a gentle way. Leslie pouted at him.

"What are you doing Leslie?" he asked, annoyed. He kept his calm though; he wasn't about to yell at a girl, even if she was in the wrong and practically attacked him. Leslie narrowed her eyes, stunned that somebody would reject her.

"Oh come on Kevin, you can't seriously say that you don't want me," she told him. Kevin shook his head as he spotted a familiar brunette standing not so far away, a stunned look on her own face.

"I don't want you; I'm sorry, but I don't like you in that way. Excuse me; I have to catch up with somebody," Kevin apologized as he rushed off as he spotted Macy walking around the corner. He glanced behind him to see Leslie standing in the hallway, clearly humiliated. But he didn't give a second thought as he followed the quick walking Macy, finally making it outside to where she was.

"Macy, wait up," he called. She stopped and turned to face him, not looking angry or shocked as he thought she would; but she actually looked…amused.

"I told you Kevin; Leslie's trouble, as you now know," Macy told him as he reached her. Kevin gaped at her.

"Wait, you're not angry, or surprised or anything?" Kevin asked. Macy shook her head, letting a laugh trickle out of her mouth, which was a far better laugh than Leslie's.

"No, of course not. Why would I be upset?" she asked. Kevin tried to figure out how to form the words.

"I, well, I, uh, I don't know," he told her, his voice rising a little bit. Macy eyed him for a minute, before realization formed on her face.

"Wait, Kevin. Do you think that I would be jealous?" she asked. Kevin tried to shake his head, but he was frozen, as she had hit it dead on.

"Um, no?" he said, his voice going very high pitched. Macy just smiled, before it fell from her face.

"Wait, you thought I liked you? Do you like me Kevin?" she asked. Kevin paused before sighing, knowing he couldn't get out of it.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted. Macy just stayed still, processing this before an unrecognizable look appeared on her delicate face.

"Oh my god," she whispered. Kevin glanced at her.

"What is it? Do you like me?" Kevin asked. Macy looked at him, a caring look coming on her face.

"Kevin, I do like you, I really do, but we can't, I mean, I can't date you," she told him. Kevin frowned.

"Why not?" he asked, his heart dropping about a million feet. Macy paused as she looked around before turning back to him.

"It's complicated, but I just can't. I'm sorry. If it were in any other circumstances, I would, but I just can't. We can never date, even though we both want to. I am so sorry Kevin. I don't blame you if you never want to see me again," Macy said, turning away. Kevin, though, stepped forward, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Listen Mace, I understand. Well, not really, but if we can't date, we just can't. Is it your parents or something?" he asked. Macy shrugged as she looked at him.

"Something like that," she murmured. Kevin nodded sadly as he heard the warning bell ring.

"I should go to class," he said. Macy nodded as she began walking toward the school.

"See you," she said. As she walked away, Kevin suddenly got the urge to speak.

"Hey Mace, can I have your phone number, so I can call you later?" he asked hopefully. She turned toward him, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Kevin, I can't. I don't have a cellphone and my dad will murder me if a guy calls my house. He's very protective. I'll see you," she said before disappearing. Kevin nodded sadly before shuffling into the school.

_**Ok, so this may be my last update before I leave for Florida. As soon as I get back from Florida, the next day I'm helping out at this camp, so I don't know when I'll be on next. Maybe after camp, because it's a day camp and not far from my house, but my sister also uses the computer, so we'll see how it goes. **_

_**I'm gonna try to get up a Kevin/Frankie brotherly love oneshot up before I go, as well as a Joe/Stella one, but I doubt I will. Thanks for reading guys!**_


End file.
